


RoyalChaos|| I Won't Forget You

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Angst, I guess?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <b>also, it's hella short</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/>    <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/146908402272/royalchaos-i-wont-forget-you">Share it on Tumblr!</a><br/>  </b></p>
    </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos|| I Won't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> **Angst, I guess?**
> 
>  
> 
> **also, it's hella short**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [Share it on Tumblr!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/146908402272/royalchaos-i-wont-forget-you)  
>  **

Steven had his arm wrapped tight around the Italian. It was a warm embrace on his waist, holding him close, not wanting to lose him, even in sleep. He fidgeted though; his leg that was tangled with the other’s twitching in discomfort. 

 

“Anthony,” the shorter mumbled, brows drawn in a scowl, then to shock. His breath quickened, tears forming at his closed eyes with his lips in a deep frown. He whimpered, clinging tighter to the warm body till his own shook with each drawn breath, lips ripped apart when he screamed and shot open his eyes.

“Anthony! I’m s-sorry,” he cried, wiping his eyes and falling into large arms that pulled him in to comfort, a soft, quiet breath whispering to the back of his mind and lulled him to calm down.

 

“I couldn’t stop them, Anthony,” Steven then whimpered out, his hands wiping again at his eyes in useless attempt to stop the rush of tears. “It all happened so fast, and y-you just wanted to protect me…you always did, always do…” 

 

Anthony pursed his lips and frowned, hugging his lover closer, the shaking man in his arms ripping the cavity in his chest open. He couldn’t breathe watching him like this.

 

“We made a wrong turn,” Steven pressed on. “We were at the w-wrong place at the wrong time…It should’ve be-been me, not you, Anthony.” 

 

With a sharp inhale, Steven broke into another wave of tears, and Anthony didn’t know what to do. He just held him close, stroking his hair, kissing the brown curls he always so dearly loved, moving down to remember the feel of his skin, his face, the Italian’s fingers tracing the gentle curve of trembling lips. 

 

He just wanted to sleep, but he was sure Steven couldn’t. He hadn’t been able to for the past few nights and Anthony knew he could only help like this. He hushed him quietly once more, tucking his face into his chest and wiping the tears away, feeling as they rolled past his fingers.

 

“Steven,” he started, voice hushed, though the way the name played off his lips only compressed his chest further in, walls seeming to close around them. “Steven,” he said again, voice now choked and unfamiliar, a balloon expanded deep in his cavity. “I’m here, I’m always here and you know that. I’ll never leave you, I made that promise.” 

 

Anthony shut his eyes, but no tears came and he only wished he could force them out as the thick air constricted him, Steven’s wails ringing in his ears. “You know I’d never leave you, I’m still here. Just look at me, see, I’m here. I’m always, always at your side and I will always protect you. Just don’t…don’t forget me, okay? Then I’ll always be at your side, you know that.” 

 

His hands seemed to be of no effect to calm the crying man and he simply watched as the light of the moon cut through the window and through his arm, simply showing a ghost of what he was and landing right on the black of Steven’s shirt. He turned his head and spotted the dim outline of dying red roses on a table, not having been watered for a week.

 

And on there a card from himself to Steven.

 

_I’ll never leave you, I promise. I’ll always be your guardian angel._

 

“I loved you, Anthony,” Steven murmured as he was just to drift back to a restless sleep. “And I know you loved me, too.”


End file.
